Just You and Me
by CelestialEnchantress07
Summary: WIP. A behinds-the-scene story with Hermione and Draco throughout the whole book series, therefore compatible with epilogue as well. Please R&R! xD
1. First Year

Note: I would recommend having 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' with you as the sequences are all in chronological order (starting from when Hermione meets a toadless Neville). Also, I tried to keep the characters in-character as much as possible but I found it difficult speaking as an 11-year-old. However, I tried my best. All is though Hermione's POV.

**Chapter One:: First Year**

It was the most exciting thing that happened in my life when I received a letter claiming that I was a witch and could be accepted into _Hogwarts_. My parents had always praised me for my intelligence but were a bit baffled when I showed them the letter. Realising I would throw a massive tantrum like most eleven-year-olds, they finally accepted that I was a witch and allowed me to attend Hogwarts.

The letter also contained another parchment explaining how to arrive at Platform Nine and Three Quarters because I was from a Muggle family. Father and Mother did look a bit insulted when I called them Muggles but they thought it was one of those words young kids made up when they were young.

So after all the confusions and hassles, I was finally abroad the train (changing already into the robes of course), when I saw a pink-faced boy looking rather sad.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," I introduced sticking out my hand. "What is troubling you?"

The boy looked a bit miffed as he took my hand and gave a one weak shake. I was nervous too but this boy seemed to have more trouble masking his discomfort.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he mumbled. "And I lost my toad."

"Well we can look for it!" I exclaimed excitedly. I had been bouncing for some sort of _magic_ since I boarded the train. "Let's look in this compartment."

"I…I already looked in that one," Neville said shyly as I tugged at the door knob.

"We can try again," I encouraged as I slid open the door. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

I saw two boys around my age stare blankly at the wand in the red-haired boy's hand. The other boy had dark hair and glasses.

"We've already told him we didn't see it," grumbled the red-haired boy, whose hand on the wand seemed to shaken.

Neville's lost toad was at the back of my mind. This boy was going to perform magic! I hadn't seen much magic despite how I was witch and being from a Muggle family didn't help my chances. I only practised the simple ones, which were extremely boring.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then," I exclaimed in amazement as I took a seat opposite him.

The red-haired boy cleared his throat and muttered a 'spell' but it sounded more like a nursery rhyme. Nothing changed after he finished.

"Are you _sure _that's a real spell?" I asked sceptically. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practise and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

I was breathless after I finished but I knew sometimes that by giving background information, people understood you better.

"I'm Ron Weasley," replied the red-haired boy, before the other boy said, "Harry Potter."

My heart nearly stopped as I stared at Harry Potter in wonder. How could I not have identified him? The scar was a dead giveaway.

"Are you really?" I asked in a daze before I regained my wits. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

Harry Potter looked more baffled then I (hello? I was in the presence of the infamous _Harry Potter_) and he murmured, "Am I?"

I really couldn't believe my ears when I heard his awe. How can he _not_ know about himself?

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," I chastised. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

I was trying my hardest to give them the best advice. I tugged at Neville's hand to go and we then entered another compartment.

The first thing I saw was two pudgy boys that I almost missed the small, pale boy in the middle.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

Not much changed after my question. The bulky boys just looked at me blankly, almost as if they didn't understand the word 'toad'. The pale boy with platinum hair raised an eyebrow.

"Who wants a _toad_?" he scoffed and I immediately disliked him. I hadn't met someone who was unpleasant before. I was aware of Neville reddening beside me.

"Oh, you know," I said with a frown. "We can choose a pet if we want, the choices are –"

I was cut off when the pale boy rudely snapped, "I know what we can and can't have."

My eyebrows furrowed together with anger and I asked, "Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy," he replied silkily. "That's Goyle and the other's Crabbe."

If I wasn't as smart as I was claimed to be, I would have assumed Goyle and Crabbe were first names. Who introduced people by last names these days, anyway?

But the name Malfoy did bring back some memory with all the readings I did. Apparently his family were involved in the Dark Arts and after You-Know-Who lost power, they cowardly begged for acceptance. That would explain his rude behaviour.

Draco was watching those emotions play on my face.

"Heard of me, have you?" he smirked. "I don't know if I can say that same. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," I replied stiffly. Neville didn't bother to reply. As soon as he heard Draco introduce himself, Neville had stiffened and seemed to hide behind me as if I was a shield or something.

"Not familiar at all," Draco declared then a peculiar expression entered his grey eyes. "Are you from a Muggle family?"

"Yes," I confirmed and Draco burst into laughter. One second laughter, Goyle and Crabbe joined in the laughs as if they were Draco's puppets. I felt myself shake with anger although I didn't know why. Coming from a Muggle family wouldn't be so funny but Draco laughing made it seem like I should be ashamed of myself.

"I wouldn't be _proud_ to say that, Granger," Draco chuckled when his laughter died off. I stiffened. For some reason, I was hurt that he was calling me by my last name; it was like I wasn't even a human being.

"There's nothing wrong with Muggles!"

I was astonished when I heard Neville speak up. He had stepped away from me and looking at Draco with anger.

"Who is this charming fellow running to little Granger's defence?" Draco mused. Although he was young, he seemed to have some sort of authority in him. And Neville complied by providing his name.

"Longbottom?" Draco echoed with a frown. "You're Pure, that's all I know. But don't hang out with people like _her_. We all need to stick together."

I flinched as if I had been slapped. I couldn't recall anything I had done wrong but already, this pale boy was warning people away from me! I tried to appear as if I was not affected by his words.

"If I had a choice between her and you, I'd choose her," Neville squeaked and I immediately warmed to him. Likewise, I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes at Draco.

"Ooh," Draco cooed with a smirk on his lips. "Mixing bloods aren't the best combination."

I had to give credit to my intelligence when he spoke. I was sure he meant a person from an all-wizarding family engaged with someone who wasn't.

"Well Harry Potter is one of those 'mixed' and he seems fine to me," I said hotly. I would've thought all 'Pures' were arrogant but Neville was such a sweet boy.

"Harry Potter?" Draco echoed, his pale eyebrows shooting upwards. Well, that got his attention. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes," I answered. "He seems perfectly fine and normal to me."

"Where is he?" Draco demanded. I raised an eyebrow at his eagerness and he quickly composed himself.

"Where is he, Hermione?" Draco repeated, this time in a gentler tone. "I'm sorry if I was impolite before, I'm just anxious about Hogwarts."

I studied the pale face. The way he adapted tones and expressions was incredible. I couldn't tell whether he was lying or not and that was a first. I was normally a good judge of character.

"Fine," I said. "Harry's next door on the left. We'll both be off; you haven't seen a toad, have you?"

"The lady selling sweets was screeching about one near the front of the carriage," Draco shrugged his slim shoulders.

"Thanks," I beamed and I was more than surprised when he gave a timid smile in return. Something warm spread throughout me as if he was _accepting_ me.

"Let's go, Neville," I said and Neville mumbled a bye.

Sure enough, there was a toad at the carriage at the front and Neville was ecstatic when he found it. I left Neville to 'reconcile' with his toad to ask the train driver when we'd arrive at Hogwarts, since I was right at the front of the train. When the train driver replied that we would arrive in less than ten minutes, _I _was ecstatic. We'd finally be at Hogwarts! What I dreamt about since I first received my letter!

I skipped down the corridors to go back to Draco's compartment and thank him about the location of the toad but he scurried out of Harry's compartment with his two friends.

"Draco?" I asked alarmed. For some reason, I had believed that he would always be well composed but his silver eyes were sort of large.

"_That_ Harry Potter and his poor friend are just…_bullies_!" he hissed before brushing past me.

I remained where I was, a bit shocked at Draco's words. Harry and Ron seemed like such timid boys and I couldn't imagine them bullying anyone. Honestly, I would imagine that Draco would be the one to bully them.

Nonetheless, I re-entered Harry's compartment to chastise them once again.

"What _has_ been going on?" I demanded as I surveyed the room. They were sweet wrappers all over the room and Ron was examining his rat with caution.

I was more than annoyed when they both ignored me and Ron incredulously reported that 'Scabbers' has gone back to sleep. Annoyance morphed into discomfort when Ron discussed the Malfoy's involvement with You-Know-Who. People aren't defined by their families and their past. Ron and Harry fighting would definitely sculpt their true personalities.

Of course when I was lost in thought was when Ron asked, "Can we help you with something?"

I pushed Draco Malfoy out of my mind as I scowled at him.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron scowled back. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

As if I _want_ to watch them change.

"All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," I said stiffly and just to annoy Ron, I added, "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

I swallowed a grin when Ron turned puce and left. I contemplated about going back into Draco's compartment but then I realised it was locked. Shrugging, I went back to find Neville and was incredulous when I learnt that he lost his toad again. He was almost in tears so I decided against lecturing him.

Soon, we arrived at Hogwarts and I forgot about Neville's sniffs. It was such an effort to contain my excitement!

A…well I wouldn't say _giant_ as they were much bigger…bellowed that first years were to go in his direction. With Neville trembling besides me, we both made our way over. Of course, we had to have four in a boat and Harry and Ron were the two who accompanied us. I learnt that the half-giant was called Hagrid. As soon as we left the boat, Hagrid had found a toad and asked whether it belonged to Neville. I reframed from rolling my eyes when Neville enthusiastically confirmed his ownership.

I sighed and forgot about my annoyance as Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door.

…

It has been a few days since I started at Hogwarts and the excitement was definitely not dimming. Although I wondered whether choosing Ravenclaw over Gryffindor was the wisest choice as I had no friends at Gryffindor at all, except Neville.

I sat in Potions eagerly awaiting this new subject. I saw Draco skulk in with his friends but he didn't meet my eyes. I ignored the small little pang inside my heart.

I tried not to roll my eyes once again when Professor Snape paused at Harry's name to inquire about the 'famous' one. I wasn't against Harry getting the attention or anything; it was just that it took up quite a bit of class time.

So when Professor Snape started to fire questions at him and poor Harry didn't know the answer, I shot up my hand. Finally all that reading will pay off!

But I was more than a bit miffed and surprised when Professor Snape ignored me and continued to fire questions at Harry. In the meantime, I saw Draco give the tiniest shake of his head as if warning me. But the movement was so small, I wasn't certain whether it was real.

When Harry finally diverted the attention to me, I felt like I was slapped when Snape snapped at me and told me to sit down. I was humiliated and most of the Slytherins were snickering. I glanced a look at Draco. He had a smirk on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

At that moment, I decided I should be more cautious with Snape.

…..

I couldn't remember the last time _I _was nervous but my shaking form and the quick heartbeats confirmed that I, Hermione Granger, was very nervous indeed.

This was the reason: We were to have flying lessons today! Despite all the reading I did, I don't know whether I was able to perform on the broomstick. I knew all the techniques off by heart but flying? I also have a small fear of height.

As I shared my knowledge of Flying with the rest of the Gryffindors, I was cut off when the arrival post arrived. I was rather annoyed as I knew no-one would listen to me now that they could be receiving something from their families.

My eyes immediately went to Draco's direction. He _always_ had a lot of sweets from his family so I assumed he must be well adored. I never received anything because my parents, Merlin bless them, didn't know how to use an owl.

Today was rather different when Neville received a Remembrall from his Gran. I was intrigued as I had read all about them but had never seen one before. I wasn't surprised when the Remembrall turned scarlet; Neville was rather forgetful.

Suddenly, a pale hand shot out and took the Remembrall from Neville's hand. I looked up from my seat to see Draco Malfoy tossing the Remembrall carelessly in his hands. Harry and Ron immediately shot up like a rocket but I was mesmerised on the spot. Draco had slim fingers; the ones pianist dream of. But I reminded myself how those hands of his could probably change when he grew older.

Tension was rolling off Harry and Ron and I knew trouble was about to start. I didn't want to get a headache before Flying Lessons. Luckily, Professor McGonagall came and dispersed any trouble before it erupted.

And I could've sworn Draco gave me a wink before he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle.

….

It took a lot of my will _not_ to snap that that stupid broomstick in half. After what seemed like forever screaming 'Up!', my broomstick was a dud and did nothing.

My concentration broke from once again screaming 'Up!' when Neville caused another catastrophe and Madam Hooch had to escort him to the Hospital Wing.

As soon as those two left, Draco's laughter filled everyone's ears. I was a tad bit annoyed that Draco was able to fly a few metres (despite Madam Hooch scolding his technique), while I was unable to make the broomstick fly into my hand. But that annoyance evaporated when I heard his laughter; it was such a nice laugh.

However, his next few comments weren't very nice.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Other Slytherins followed suit and laughed but Parvati Patil snapped at him. I was unable to because I wasn't sure whether I could stand it once again if Draco looked at me the way he was looking at Parvati right now.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson sneered. I particularly did not like her as it seemed like she was _always_ around Draco. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

Draco received most of the students' attention when he grabbed Neville's Remembrall before Parvati had a chance to reply. And before I knew it, Draco was goading Harry on to try and receive the Remembrall _on a tree._

"No!" I said, alarmed as Harry grabbed his broom. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all in trouble."

Naturally, Harry ignored me and mounted on his broom. I gnawed at my fingers in fear. I liked Harry honestly but I also liked Draco too (not that I spoke to him since on the train). With Harry following Draco, it would encourage Draco to fly faster…manoeuvre in a more complex manner…

I was enthralled as I watched the two of them fly; I knew I'd never be able to fly like that. They both looked so light and tranquil; as if they were part of the wind themselves.

I clapped along with my classmates as Harry dived for the Remembrall and caught it flawlessly. I felt a big relief wash over me as I realised neither Harry not Draco seemed to be hurt.

Of course, that all went away when Professor McGonagall materialised out of nowhere and screamed, "HARRY POTTER!"

Despite all our desperate pleas, she led Harry away before giving them all a stern look and reminding them to wait for Madam Hooch in a behaved manner.

I caught sight of Draco gloating with the Slytherins and wondered whether he was as likable as I thought he first was. Surely, getting basking in triumph when someone was probably about to get expelled didn't seem like logical.

As if sensing my disapproval, Draco made his way over to me by himself. Not many people noticed as most were in a small cluster of group lively discussing what has just occurred. Ron was constantly moaning, "_I _should've stopped Harry!" while Lavender Brown awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"I saw you were having trouble flying, I could teach you," Draco offered nonchalantly.

I felt my heart flutter and it was due to many reasons. One, Draco was speaking to me since the train and _that_ was too long for my liking. Two, the thought of embarrassing myself while Draco taught me was somewhat mortifying. Three, the thought of mastering flying was a wonderful thought because I excelled at everything else.

So I decided to change the subject.

"What you did wasn't very nice," I finally said, raising my brown eyes to his silver ones. I was surprised to find myself regretting speaking such words when a cloud entered his eyes.

"Potter didn't have to be a hero; it's not my fault he got caught," Draco said in a steely voice.

"I know," I said hastily. "But you encouraged him!"

"I'm _sorry_ for getting your boyfriend expelled," Draco said rather nastily. I was taken aback; this was worse than him warning Neville to stay away from me. "You already have Neville chasing after you too; how many boyfriends do you _want_?"

Before I had a chance to reply, Draco made his way back to the Slytherins and I was conscious of Pansy glaring at me with great dislike. I couldn't run to Draco now and object to his claims because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of all those Slytherins.

When Madam Hooch returned and finished off the lesson, Draco didn't once look back at me. And for some unknown reason, I wanted to cry.

….

I was sullenly eating my dinner but I still caught glimmers of Harry's conversation with the Weasleys (Fred and George also joined in with Ron, some time ago). From the excitement in their voices, it sounded like Harry wasn't going to be expelled after all.

I stiffened when Draco came over to our table with Goyle and Crabbe following like little lost puppies. I wasn't sure whether I was pleased or not that Draco was talking to Harry rather than me. But I was infuriated to hear Draco was provoking Harry once again for a Midnight Duel. I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from speaking because I didn't want Draco to scowl at me once again.

So when Draco and his minions left (Draco once again not glancing in my direction), I decided to voice my objections to Harry and Ron. Once again, they shunned me off and after all the events of today, I didn't have the energy to continue bickering.

Perhaps Draco deserved to be punched in the nose just like Ron said because I knew for certain neither Harry not Draco could know that many spells.

….

I was even grubbier the next day. Luckily (or perhaps not), Draco didn't turn up for the Midnight Duel but being chased by Peeves and than seeing a three-headed dog was enough to remind me why I should stay out of trouble.

I realised I left my wand in my dorm (how I managed this, I don't know) so I was late to breakfast. I almost got ran over when Draco left the Dining Room in a fume.

Annoyed that he was ignoring my presence and needing to take out my anger out on someone (and Draco seemed like the perfect choice since he was the cause for most of my anger), I decided to shout after him, "You're a coward for not turning up last night!"

Draco whisked back around and his grey eyes depicted heavy storms.

"How would you know? Your little boyfriends tell you everything?" he sneered.

It was very childish for him telling me I had many boyfriends.

"No," I snapped. "I happened to follow them and I'm sure our adventures would please you. We were chased almost into insanity by Peeves and landed in the lair of a three-headed dog!"

The storms in his eyes calmed but the next emotion that entered his eyes was not something I could identify.

"You…went?"

"You honestly believed I would let you ridicule them any further? Someone had to be the logical one!" I exclaimed furiously.

Draco rubbed at his temples as if all the anger in him died away.

"Whatever, Granger, I'm tired of Potter always bending the rules because he's so 'famous'. He just received a _Nimbus Two Thousand_ and from what I believe, he's allowed to play Quidditch even though this is our _first_ year," Draco said tiredly.

"What?" I breathed incredulous. "Harry's _reward_ for disobeying Madam Hooch's order is to land a spot on the Quidditch team?"

Draco raised his eyes and there was some sort of light in his eyes instead of tiredness.

"That's right."

"The nerve of him!" I exclaimed. Draco nodded his agreement but then I remembered something. "You were breaking rules yourself!"

"I know," Draco said solemnly. "But I don't get special treatment because I'm not famous."

He looked so sad that I decided against chastising him further. I recalled him saying how much he loved Quidditch so for him to see Harry gaining a position probably hurt him a lot deeper than he would confess.

"I'll give them a piece of my mind," I promised. I was rewarded with a smile from Draco; he looked like an angel when he smiled. With his porcelain skin and platinum blonde hair.

"Thanks, Hermione," Draco said. He gave a curt nod (which made him look a lot older than he was) and walked away.

Suddenly it felt like my bad mood was suddenly lifted.

….

When I did end up telling Harry and Ron off, I realised it made their dislike for me grow. I heard Ron calling me a 'nightmare' after being paired together in Charms and this time I couldn't keep my emotions in tact. I was just _sick _of people disliking me and I was scared Draco would soon fall back into disliking me.

I burst into tears and brushed pass Harry and Ron, hoping no-one else saw me (especially Draco). I let Ron's words sink in when I cried in the toilets. He said that I had no friends and that was true. Neville mostly looked uncomfortable around me; almost as if he couldn't wait to run away from me. And Draco…I wouldn't say we were friends. More like acquaintances that ended up in the wrong Houses. The more time passed, I realised Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't friends. So even if I want to be friends with Draco, it would never work.

The tears diminished when a troll happened to enter the toilets I was in. Somehow, Ron and Harry came to my rescue and at the end of the day, I finally had two friends. Harry and Ron.

…

I didn't think about Draco often after that. Being friends with Harry and Ron had them confessing their daily stories or fears. For some reason, the two of them were so intent that Snape was trying to get pass the three-headed dog.

But Draco came into my mind on Christmas morning. I realised he had sent me a present that was wrapped in very expensive emerald wrappings.

Inside was a golden bell about the size of a walnut and it looked exquisite and very expensive. There was a note attached: _I heard that trolls are afraid of the sounds bells make. Just in case, D._

I couldn't help laughing with happiness and I kissed the bell. Somehow that made Christmas the whole lot better. Realising I didn't buy him anything; I quickly Transfigured a quill into a miniature Quidditch broom and hastily sent it to Draco with a card.

I left the golden bell on my nightstand so it could be something I looked at first thing in the morning and last thing at night. When the girls asked me where I had gotten such a pretty bell, I replied: "From a very special friend."

…..

Somehow, I never really talked to Draco much again as I was involved in Harry's obsession that Snape is some sort of monster and discovering who Nicholas Flamel really was. But somehow Draco would pop into my head such as when Neville once entered the Common Room with a Leg-Locker Curse. Although I was distressed that Draco was once again cruel, I had to admit I was impressed that he could manage such a complex spell.

I suddenly realised all the tension between Draco and us Gryffindors was due to the upcoming Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. If we won, we would be ahead of Slytherin in house points.

During the match, I was dimly aware that Ron, Draco, Grabbe, Goyle and Neville were in some sort of brawl. But it didn't look like anything too serious and I kept my eyes glued on Harry, hoping he would catch the Snitch so Gryffindors would be first. The tension had rubbed off onto me.

When Harry caught the Snitch, I erupted into cheers with my fellow Gryffindors. Finally, we were ahead! I called out for Ron to share the excitement and I realised he was tangled up with Draco under my chair. How that happened, I don't know.

"We won!" I repeated with a laugh. I caught the fury on Draco's flawless face and I gave him a smile; offering truce.

Draco smiled back despite being locked under Ron's arms. That feeling was equivalent to the one I would get if we won House Cup. Next to him, Ron grinned at me too and I realised to anyone watching, it would've looked like I was smiling at Ron.

…..

The Astronomy Tower offered tranquillity and solitary so I often went up there to escape from Harry and Ron's obsession. It just gave me headaches sometimes because they looked to me for the answers. Reading all the books in the library can't give answers to everything.

So I was more than merely surprised when I saw Draco Malfoy sitting at my usual spot. I hadn't seem him since the Quidditch match because it was less than ten week until exams and I had extra cramming to do as I had to learn about Nicholas Flamel as well!

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I asked pleasantly, taking a seat next to me. He had raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement when I came in but then turned back around to look out the window.

"Wanted to be alone," he shrugged. He wasn't being cruel to me but somehow I felt a slight stab in my stomach.

"Sorry," I said awkwardly. I knew what it was like to want alone time only to have someone constantly talking besides me. "Do you want me to leave?"

Draco turned his head to peer at me and my heart did a funny flop. I had never been this close to anyone before, he was less than a ruler away and he was amazingly flawless up close.

"No," he replied and although his answer wasn't enthusiastic, the tension in me alleviated.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked hesitantly. He just looked so sad and I wanted to do something – anything – to make him feel better.

"I just…don't like my friends, I guess," he mumbled and he sounded a bit embarrassed. "They're so immature sometimes but since I'm in Slytherin, they're all basically the same."

I wish I could say I understood him but I only had about three friends: Harry, Ron and Neville. And I found all three of them great.

I thought about taking a risk just then; admitting something to Draco and if he disagreed, could cause my heart to shrivel like a prune. But then again, I was Sorted into Gryffindor for a reason.

"What about me?" I whispered. "I'm your friend, aren't I? And I'm not in Slytherin."

A pause. More silence. Nothing but the erratic beats of my hearts.

"I want to be friends with you, Hermione," he said and I felt a smile tugging at my lips when he said my name. I simply loved it when he spoke my name. "But think of the repercussions."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown, the smile disappearing off my face.

"This is our first year, people are all so confused about who they are. The Muggle-borns are adjusting to all this magic while the Purebloods are trying to be friends with other Purebloods because their parents said so. If we told all the students we were friends – a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a Muggle-born and a Pureblood – imagine all the chaos it would cause! The balance would be broken and all those people who thought they know where they stand would be lost again," Draco sighed heavily.

I looked in the other direction so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. I had never thought about the consequences because I just wanted to be friends with him. I didn't care about the consequences.

"They don't have to know," I mumbled. It was a weak response but if that guaranteed my friendship with Draco, I'd take it.

I heard Draco inhale sharply and I hastily wiped under my eyes so I could see what expression on his face. Awe.

"You're right, Hermione!" he said, a glimmer of a smile on his face. My smile was wide because I basked off his delight and I could forever hear him saying my name. "We can just keep meeting here, in private. As friends. No-one has to know."

"I'd like that," I said softly.

This time Draco couldn't contain his smile and he beamed at me with such joy that it left me breathless.

….

"Oh, please, please, don't tell anyone about the dragon!" I pleaded Draco, one dark night before we were to say good-bye to Norbert.

Draco looked as if he was having some sort of inner turmoil. He couldn't reach my gaze and flinched when I tried to grab his hand. I ignored a painful tug at my heart and reminded myself not to touch him again.

"I'm not doing this to spite you," he said gruffly. "It's Potter, I just simply don't like him. Don't be there when he returns, don't go."

"I have to," I protested. "I can't let Harry go by himself and Ron's in hospital because of his hand. Let this one go, please."

"If I let _this_ go, I'll let every opportunity to expose Harry go," Draco snapped causing me to flinch.

"But this would hurt Hagrid too," I pressed on. "Please, Draco."

Draco let out a growl and ran a hand shakily through his hair. That was surprising as it messed up his normally neat hair.

"I won't mention you're involved," he concluded. "If you're there when he's caught, it's your own cause."

I wanted to continue protesting but from the fragility in his eyes, I knew he would probably lose his control and shout at me if I continued.

"Okay," I said. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night…Hermione, please try to stay away. I know Harry's your friend and you have to stick by him…but I'm your friend too. Try and stick by me, your _other_ friend."

I gave a stiff nod as I made my way back into the Gryffindor Quarters.

For the last couple of weeks, I've been meeting Draco in the Astronomy Tower privately ever since the first encounter. Normally, it would bring me delight but tonight was different and it was painful.

Although it was a hard enough job, being friends with Harry and Draco; two people who completely detested each other. But I knew deep down, that I couldn't hurt either one if I tried.

….

I shivered in the cold as Hagrid assigned us into groups for our detention. Harry and I were to go with Hagrid while Draco was to go with Neville and Fang.

Secretly, I wished it was me and Draco and the dog. But the thought disintegrated when another gust of wind blew at me that my teeth nearly broke from chattering so hard. After all, Draco was the reason I was here. As if hearing my thought, Draco mouthed, "sorry" when no-one else was looking. Immediately, my distaste towards him lessened.

We were trudging along discussion unicorns and meeting centaurs when red sparks flew up from the distance. I grabbed at Hagrid's bulky arm and focused his attention in the other direction.

"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. Boomed, it was more like. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh."

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" I whispered. I was trembling once again but this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville…It's our fault he's here in the first place," Harry replied.

I shivered. The difference was…_I_ care if something happened to Draco.

After what seemed like agonising minutes, Hagrid returned fuming with Draco, Neville and Fang. I released a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding when I realised they were safe. I shot Draco a warning look for trying to scare Neville but he shrugged back at me nonchalantly.

Hagrid redesignated the groups, swapping Harry and Neville. I stifled a smile at seeing my friends paired together, even though they both disliked each other.

I was soothing Neville and trudging in the mud when I heard a blood-curling scream emitted by Draco.

"Hagrid!" I shrieked in terror. "That was Draco! Something's happened, you have to help him! And Harry's with him too!"

I realised there were tears rolling down my cheeks as I pulled at Hagrid's arm. Hagrid gave a nod and warned us to remain where we were while he disappeared in the dark.

"Oh Neville, I'm so scared," I panted as I tried to gulp in breaths. For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel like a Gryffindor. I didn't know what I'd do if Draco or Harry were hurt. How could there be such evil in the world?

"I know, Hermione," Neville trembled beside me. He grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

I muffled a squeal as a figure came tumbling out. I raised my wand pointlessly as I knew that my trembling would not ensure I cast a successful spell. Neville was squirming beside me and I think it was because I was digging my fingernails into his hand.

I gasped when I realised it was Draco and he looked paler than usual in the eerie moonlight.

"Draco," I sobbed, letting go of Neville's hand and rushing up towards him. Letting my emotions control my actions, I ran into him and gave him a tight hug. "What happened? Where's Harry?"

Slight tremors were running through Draco's frame and he slowly withdrew from my grasp, his silver eyes appearing frantic rather than collected.

"We have to get out of here!" he warned, grabbing my shoulders tightly and giving me a small shake. "There's…_evil_ back there. Do you understand, Hermione? We have to get back to the castle where we'll be safe!"

I let out a sob as he continued to shake me frantically. But this time, he seemed to be dragging me along with him.

"I can't leave Harry," I sobbed, shaking my head in disagreement. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him!"

"No offence, but I don't think anything you do can help him," Draco snapped at me, stepping away from me so he no longer touched me.

His words were harsh and it cut through me. He was right of course. What's the point of staying? It's not like an eleven-year-old witch is a threat to whatever Draco saw.

"Go, then!" I snapped, using anger to disguise my hurt. "Go save yourself since you're so important!"

Draco threw me a murderous glare, which caused more grief than his words. He had never looked at me like that before – at Harry and Ron, sure – but never me. With that, he marched back off into the night.

When he disappeared, I realised Neville had watched the whole thing motionlessly.

"You can go too," I heard myself mutter. I didn't know what I was staying except that I knew I couldn't leave Harry.

"There's a reason I'm in Gryffindor, and I'm staying," Neville said firmly and I admired his courage.

I hoped he wouldn't ask about Draco because I suddenly realised what happened between me and the pale blonde was not something that would occur between 'enemies'.

"So…you friends with Malfoy?" Neville attempted nonchalance but failed miserably. Poor guy. I felt sympathy towards him despite how he made me feel nervous.

"Not that I know of," I lied. "I think something scared him and he was trying to be a hero for once, you know, saving more people if he could. Fear does that to you."

Neville gave a curt nod but didn't reply. Then I realised there was a flaw in my explanation, Draco didn't attempt to 'save' Neville at all.

I heard the trees shake against and the loud footsteps but I recognised them as Hagrid's. Neville didn't and his eyes were widening in fear. At least he would've forgotten about Draco, right?

"Don't worry, it's Hagrid," I comforted with a forced smile.

Neville nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. However, his eyes were still the size of Snitches. He then caught a look on my face and seemed to sober up, sagging his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I won't say anything."

After that, I knew Neville knew whatever it was between Draco and me.

…

I nervously waited at the Astronomy Tower, glancing at the door every few seconds. I was exhausted but still excited about Harry's victory over Quirrell but the note I received this morning made me fearful once again.

It was from Draco of course, and he wanted to see me right before we boarded our train back home. After what felt like forever, he came in.

The coldness in his eyes made my breath hitch and I twisted my hands nervously. He seemed to be the only one who could make me this nervous.

"You wanted to see me," I said. Well, it sounded more like a squeak to me. I couldn't look at him so I stared at the way my fingers twisted.

"Obviously," Draco said sarcastically and he took the seat next to me. I stiffened and untangled my fingers. If he saw what I was doing, he might think I was as immature as his Slytherin friends.

There was an uncomfortable silence after. Normally, the silences I had with him were quite pleasant as we both enjoyed the peace as well as the presence of one another. But this time…it was awkward and tense.

"Well done on taking out You-Know-Who and…I'm glad you're okay," Draco finally said, his voice slightly high.

I peeked a glance at him but his eyes were cast down so his eyelashes covered his expression. However, there was a slight pink tinging his cheeks.

"Uh…thanks," I said, slightly awkwardly. I don't know why it was suddenly so awkward between us; we were so comfortable with each other a few weeks back. Perhaps it was because we hadn't spoken since the Forbidden Forest? But after that detention, I was suddenly so busy. "But it wasn't really me, it was more Harry –"

"Please don't talk about him when you're with me."

I immediately shut my big mouth up and fought the urge to twist my fingers together.

"The year's over," he said finally, after another long pause.

"I know," I said. Somehow I found it a little sad that I wouldn't be able to see him for so long.

"The year wasn't what I thought it would be," he added.

"Same." I don't know why I was speaking so pathetically; normally my sentences were like retelling a story.

"We don't know what the next few years would be like…perhaps it would be easier to be friends in public," Draco said, a very slight hesitation in his voice. Only someone who knew him well would be able to detect it.

My heart did a little pang at his words. He had no idea how much I wished that was true.

"I'd really like that," I whispered shyly reaching for his hand. For the first time, he didn't pull away; instead he squeezed my hand right back. I felt as though I would explode from sheer happiness.

"I don't want to go back to the Great Hall for the final celebration, even though Slytherin's winning the House Points," Draco said after a few more minutes of silence. Peaceful silence, this time.

"Don't rub it in! But, who knows? Perhaps Gryffindor can scrap in a few more points and emerge victorious," I teased.

"You're 160 points behind, I don't know how anyone can scrap any more points," Draco teased right back.

I laughed as I accepted that Gryffindor would most likely lose the House Cup. But I sobered up when I remembered how we'd both have to go to the Great Hall soon.

"I know what you mean," I said and I felt him tense as he took in the seriousness of my voice. "Just staying here, just you and me. No Purebloods, no Muggle-borns, no Slytherins, no Dark Magic, no wars. Just Draco and Hermione."

He squeezed my hand so tightly, it was almost painful.

"The way it should be…the way it'll _always_ be," he added fiercely.

I squeezed back his hand just as tightly and the smile on my face felt painful as well.

I just hope with all my heart that his words will be true.

#(-_^)#

_Ending Note:__ You would not believe how long it took me to write that – ages it seemed! I had to basically reread Harry Potter again but then again, how can I complain about that? Harry Potter is an amazing series.  
Anyway I decided to tell you all that because since it took me so long to write that first chapter, it might take me even longer to write all the other chapters.  
Regardless, please send in a review and let me know what you think! If I receive enough reviews, I might make a companion story, from Draco's POV! 3_


	2. Second Year

**DISCLAIMER: **I FORGOT TO MENTION PREVIOUSLY THATI DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT; THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. I ACKNOWLEDGE THAT THE ENTIRE PLOT AND SOME OF THE SPEECH BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND I AM JUST MERELY INTERPRETATING THEM. NO INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED.

_Note__: I know that this chapter is incredibly long and I fear the length of the upcoming chapters. I also know that the chapter's a bit unstable and the only thing I say to my defence is that they're only twelve. When I turned twelve, I just entered high school and I recall the excitement of meeting new people and yes, I did have crushes. Back then, simply 'hugging' another boy was a huge deal and if that is still unchanged, then Draco and Hermione's relationship is legit._

**Chapter Two:: Second Year**

"Hello, pretty owl," I cooed at eagle owl perching on my window steel. To be honest, the owl actually looked terribly frightening but since it belonged to Draco Malfoy, that didn't seem as important.

Hastily, I grabbed at the lilac envelope (I had never associated Draco with purple but it _is_ my favourite colour) and excitedly ripped the opening to read the letter. I recognised Draco's neat writing, which I can now identify from millions of other handwritings.

_Curls,_

_I'm glad you're enjoying your break and frankly, I miss magic too. Despite being surrounded by magic-wielding parents, they won't let me practise at all! Apparently I have to learn some 'disciple', which I think clashes with the 'Malfoys don't follow anyone's rules' regime._

_Nothing too exciting is happening at the Malfoy Manor; it's always the same. Father is mostly attending some business meeting every day and Mother's always preparing some sort of feast as we're always hosting some event. I'm surprised I haven't died of boredom yet._

_Hmm, I just realised I exposed who I am in this letter despite how we both agreed to use nicknames in case someone discovers these letters. I am beyond the point of caring. Perhaps our letters can cause some sort of mayhem and I'll be freed from this utter dullness in my home._

_Write soon,  
Silk_

I smiled as I read the letter, imagining his pale eyebrows furrowed together as he released his frustration into the letter. Draco Malfoy isn't always the cool, collected person everyone believes him to be.

Of course, I was the first one to sent him letters during the break; I sent some to Ron, Neville and Harry too. Ron's reply (which said Harry wasn't replying to his letters) was about every four days after my letters and I realised his family has to share the one owl so poor Errol's nearly faint with exhaustion. Neville's replies were a lot faster – about every two days – but he's now in Rome for some holiday with his Gran so keeping in contact by owls would be quite difficult.

Draco's reply was always immediate and I found it comforting. To be honest, I think I can fill a whole draw of his letters but the letters were always about the same thing: the urge to use magic, feeling trapped in his home. I wished I could do something to make him feel better, but what could I do? I had also decided to use 'pen pal' nicknames just in case someone close to us finds the letter because then chaos would certainly erupt. I used nicknames based on our hair because I was simply fascinated with the paleness of his hair. I'm not sure if his hair is actually 'silk' but I can't imagine what else it could be.

And the last person I've been sending letters to: Harry Potter, _the _famous Harry Potter. Harry _still_ hasn't replied and I have no idea how else to contact him! Although I know something might be strange going on (as Harry's Uncle and Aunt are plain eccentric), there was also the possibility that Harry was just ignoring me. Which was a very painful thought.

However, today was Harry's birthday and I sent him a birthday message regardless. I can always confront him at Hogwarts and if decides to no longer be friends, I can live with that. It might actually be easier to be friends with Draco then.

I immediately scowled at myself for such a selfish thought. Sure, I wanted all my friends to live in harmony but to want to be friends with someone more because you liked them more, was wrong, wasn't it? Not that I liked Draco more than Harry…or do I?

I sighed. It was probably Draco's mysterious personality. I loved mysteries, always wanting to solve them, so that's probably why I liked Draco. He was the one last puzzle I haven't cracked.

I grabbed a parchment and neatly wrote back a response to Draco, conscious of the owl peering at me stealthily. Although I felt like I had so much to say and would normally just scribble it down, I was weary of my handwriting, which I know was stupid. It just seemed wrong if Draco had neater handwriting than me.

_Dearest Silk,_

_Well I guess you can always 'sneakily' use magic, when they're not around. I would never have that chance because I will then occur some sort of penalty as stated in 'Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Under-Age Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C'. I can't wait for the next five years when we'll be free from that law. More so, I can't wait to return to Hogwarts either!_

_Our booklist arrives next week, which I believe is too late in the holidays. I'm sure you understand when I say I want to read ahead. You should also do that as well, not that you're not smart but to ease some of your boredom._

_If it makes you feel any better, I'm quite bored too. I know you don't like talking about Harry or Ron, but I think it'll please you to know I haven't heard from Harry at all. Perhaps he is quite arrogant, like you say._

_I also realised I might have to restrict myself away from my Muggle friends. They all ask 'What school do you go to?' and I have to answer home-schooled by my aunt in Dublin. I can't say any local schools because they're bound to know someone who goes there and soon realise I'm lying._

_I hate lying; I'm a terrible liar too. And with our friendship, I guess I'm not exactly lying, more like concealing the truth._

_Anyway, that's all I can think of to write. Let me know when you're going to pick up your books from Diagon Alley, and I'll go during that time too. Of course, I know we'll have to be careful in case someone sees us._

_Love,  
Curls _

Carefully folding the parchment and slipping it into a green envelope (Draco has an unhealthy obsession with green), I attached it back onto the owl. I also gave some extra gold as the owl patiently waited for my response (I heard some owls peck nastily).

Over the next couple of days, Draco and I continued to send each other letters. They were all vaguely similar but regardless, they made me happy. One evening, I received a letter from Draco stating that he'll be in Diagon Alley on Wednesday. Smiling, I replied that I would be there too.

Of course, Ron had sent me a letter a few days back stating he was going to 'break Harry from his prison' and I forcibly fought the urge to snap 'perhaps he just doesn't want to see us!'. So I sent Ron a letter as well, saying when I'll be at Diagon Alley.

I was suspicious of what Harry was concealing but I'd never want Ron or Harry to be suspicious of me.

…

My heart was hammering wildly inside my chest. I just felt like a complete rebel as I hid behind the doors of Gringotts Bank with Draco Malfoy standing very closely behind me. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck and that made my heart gallop a mile per second.

"Get rid of them," he hissed behind me as I saw Harry Potter emerge with Hagrid. "My father will be back soon!"

Lucius Malfoy was a very scary character. I had saw him from a distance and despite the resemblance Draco shared with his father, Lucius radiated such a deep chill that I knew Draco would never emit.

"How long?" I asked breathlessly, trying not to press my face against the glass door for a better look. To me, it seemed like the two of them were walking this way.

"Father likes to visit all our vaults to ensure everything's still in place, you know, after the fiasco last year. I'd say an hour, but don't be too certain," Draco replied, a pace quicker than normal.

I reframed from rolling my eyes. Draco thought than an hour was soon? But I do admit that wouldn't be enough time to see him. We didn't have much to discuss as we said everything in the letter but just simply _being_ with him – seeing him in person – I could do that forever.

"Fine, I'll get rid of them but if you want to meet up, we have to somewhere else. Harry will have to withdraw some money as I don't see him carrying any items on him," I said and then moved over as an old couple headed towards the door.

My ears reddened when I caught their words.

"Oh Jesela, remember when we were that young? Not even realising our feelings?"

"I remember everything, Lucian! Look at how cute they are; hiding from someone. Probably their parents."

I stood still frozen as their chuckles disappeared once they stepped through the door. I didn't want to look at Draco, to know of what _he _thought. But a quick look out the window (ignoring the old couple) told me that Harry and Hagrid were about to enter the bank.

"They're coming closer!" The tone in Draco's voice told me he had pushed what the couple said about us to the back of his mind. "Do something about them so I can slip pass. Then _you_ rid yourself away from them, okay? We'll meet at that old accessory shop, no-one goes there."

His silver eyes suddenly grew intense and he grabbed my shoulders. "You got all that, Hermione?"

I like to think I have photographic memory but around Draco, sometimes it felt like he wiped away all my memories but the memory of him.

"Yes," I whispered.

Something wonderful shot between us at that moment as we stared into each other's eyes as if we only had precious seconds left with each other.

But then his grip on my shoulders tightened as he dragged his eyes off me to look out the doors. "Go."

With a hasty nod, I fumbled from his grasp and out the doors. Taking a few steps down the long staircase, I called out, "Harry! Harry! Over here!"

When Harry looked up, I ran down the stairs just in case he could see Draco behind the glass doors of Gringotts Bank. Also, I had to make sure Draco slipped pass unnoticed as something unpleasant would happen if Harry and Draco met.

As I neared him, I realised Harry looked slightly different.

"What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagid…Oh, it's _wonderful _to see you two again…Are you coming into Gringrotts, Harry?"

I hoped he didn't have to enter the bank until a lot later but I don't always get my way.

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," Harry replied.

I felt a flood of relief at his words (it would take ages to find _all_ the Weasleys), until Hagrid chuckled, "Yeh won't have long ter wait."

Harry and I both whisked around until we saw a sea of red-heads. Good grief, they were panting but only a couple of metres away.

"Come on," I nudged Harry as I ran over to them. Hopefully, Harry and Hagrid would follow suit and be further away from the staircase that led up to Gringotts. And thank you my lucky stars, they both followed me (Hagrid's run almost making an earthquake in the process).

"Harry," Mr Weasley panted when Harry was within hearing distance. "We _hoped_ you'd only gone one grate too far. Molly's frantic – she's coming now."

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said with displeasure.

"Brilliant!" Fred and George grinned.

For the first time in a long time, I was not a participant in the conversations that followed nor was I acknowledged. I normally loved talking but ever since I've confirmed my friendship with Draco, I was conscious and didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I gulped as we started to ascend the stairs to Gringotts. I had constantly glanced at the doors but when Ginny was watching me with large eyes, I stopped. So I had no idea whether Draco had managed to get out.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked. Without waiting for a reply, he exclaimed, "Malfoy and his father."

I stiffened and hoped that no-one noticed the colour draining from my face.

That would explain why Draco was late to the banks. We had arranged to meet at eleven but he was a few minutes late. I had initially thought it was odd since Draco was always punctual but I had forgotten it when I saw his thin, fresh face. Of course, we only had a few minutes of privacy before we spotted Harry and Hagrid.

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr Weasley asked before I had a chance to ask what they were doing in there.

"No, he was selling."

As soon as I heard _Lucius Malfo_y, I shuddered and forced myself not to listen to the conversation. As long as Draco wasn't involved in the Dark Arts, I was okay. I just completely detested Lucius even though I'd never spoken to him before.

Mr Weasley's dark mood lifted when he saw my parents standing nervously at the counter. I had told them that I had to meet a friend (which was Draco at the time, since they're Muggles, they wouldn't know who the Malfoys were) and Merlin bless them for not chasing after me when I dashed out the bank unexpectedly. I had forgotten about leaving them there until Mr Weasley pointed them out. He was finding my parents a lot more exciting than I give them credit for.

"Meet you back here," Ron murmured to me as he made his way over to his family and Harry.

"Wait," I said, my heart beating quite fast. Like I said, I was a horrible liar. "I'll have to do something so I may be a bit late."

Ron looked sceptical but luckily he didn't question me further as Mrs Weasley was ushering him to follow them. As soon as they disappeared to the underground vaults, I made my way over to my parents. They both looked stern and quite unhappy with me.

"I'll be right back," I said to them, my words coming out in a rush so they seemed to jumble. "Remember the blonde friend before? I realised I sent him to the wrong shop. Please wait for me and if Harry and Ron come out, don't tell them."

"I will not tolerate you running off once again," my dad said sternly.

"Oh, please, please!" I said starting to panic. I couldn't bear the thought of Draco waiting and then me not turning up at all. "I've never done anything wrong! I can't wait here knowing I said the wrong thing to my friend."

My mum sighed and she placed a hand on dad's arm. Mum always treasured me as I was their only child and she often told me I reminded her of herself when she was my age.

"Let her go, honey, she knows this place better than anyone else," she said softly to dad. Dad's jaw was clenching and unclenching as he tried to make a decision but finally gave a curt nod.

"Thank-you!" I gushed, sweeping them both a swift kiss before running out of the doors. I ignored the bewildered stares people shot me.

When I finally reached Draco, I was panting and out of breath. I know it was ridiculous but I was blushing at what I would like to Draco. A complete mess.

But for some reason, Draco didn't mention how disorganised I look. And I was grateful.

"How long do we have?" he asked.

"About ten minutes I say," I said, feeling a wave of sadness. That didn't seem like a lot of time. "They're withdrawing money from the bank."

Draco rolled his eyes and I thought I heard him mutter how one vault could accommodate all of the Weasley's finances.

"Well, perhaps you should go back," Draco said I flinched at how deep the words cut me. Didn't he want to see me anymore?

But the hurt was soon quickly replaced with anger.

"I just lied to my friends and my parents just to see you and you just want me to turn back around?" I demanded.

Draco looked back at me, coldness meeting the fury in my eyes. I tried not to recoil from the iciness in his eyes. He normally made me feel warm so why was he so cold all of a sudden?

"What can we do, anyway?" he asked in an expressionless voice. "It was a stupid idea to meet up. We can't walk around because people will spot us. There's nothing left to say as everything has been said in the letters. So tell me, Hermione, what do you want to do for ten minutes?"

His silver gaze penetrated me, as if daring me to object to his claims. He was right of course, he was always right. There was nothing we could do.

"Well, something did come up that we didn't talk about in the letters," I finally said, using my anger to fuel me. I didn't dare tell him that I had hoped to show him the Muggle world. I had wanted to exit Diagon Alley into the busy streets of the Muggle world so we were just two anonymous teenagers. "I just heard that you were in Borgin and Burkes and if you had listened and been on time, we would have more than just measly ten minutes!"

"What I choose not to tell you implies that I don't want to discuss it," Draco said through clenched teeth.

I sharply inhaled from his words. What else had Draco kept from me? Was he more involved with the Dark Arts than I thought? Was his resemblance to Lucius Malfoy deeper than just their appearance? Was everything I thought of Draco just a lie?

"Fine," I said stiffly. "This was a stupid idea anyway. We're too different, we were never meant to be _friends_."

"I'm glad you finally worked it out," Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Good-bye, Granger. From now on, when we meet we'll be representing who we _are._"

I tried not to bristle when he called me Granger. He had no idea how much that hurt me. Like we were already no longer friends, perhaps not even acquaintances.

"Good-bye, Draco," I said mutely and swept back around to crawl back up the path I took. I recited the lines from _Care of Magical Creatures_ so I didn't have to think about Draco and how his words made me feel hollow.

When I returned to the bank, I was grateful neither Harry nor the Weasleys were back yet. I beamed at my parents to mask how different I was to when I left. I had never thought ending a friendship would be abrupt and painful but I felt as if Draco had pierced a hole in my heart.

Harry soon appeared with the Weasleys and Mrs Weasley told us to meet at the book shop in an hour. I followed my two friends around, wishing I shared the same interest in Quidditch when they gazed at some Quidditch robes in awe. Somehow it reminded me of Draco and my wounds were too fresh to think of him so soon.

When an hour past and we made our way to Flourish and Blotts, I actually squealed. There was an advertisement depicting how Gildery Lockhart was _here_. _Today._

He was my hero; he had written a series of excellent books and it was definitely a bonus that he had the charming looks all the Muggle models and actors would envy. Ron looked annoyed at all the attention Mr Lockhart was getting but Harry looked blank. I rolled my eyes. Of course coming from a Muggle family Harry wouldn't know how famous Mr Lockhart was, but seriously? Gildery Lockhart?

I beamed in the background as Mr Lockhart and Harry took a photo (Mr Lockhart looking elegant while Harry looked uncomfortable). When Harry hastily tried to give the free books Mr Lockhart gave him (wasn't he just _so_ generous?) to Ginny, I suddenly saw a pale figure emerge next to him. And just like that my euphoria evaporated and I was reminded of that ugly encounter I shared with Draco just over an hour ago.

"Oh, it's you," Ron sneered as we both reached their side. I wondered whether it was best if I hadn't come, so I wouldn't have this encounter also etched into my memory. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco sneered. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot."

I gasped at the harshness of his words; a thousand times more insulting that him disregarding our short-lived friendship. But I didn't have time to scowl him as Ron had attempted to lunge at Draco and I had to use all my strength to pull at his jacket.

"Ron!" Mr Weasley exclaimed shocked as he made his way over with the twins. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

Ron seemed to regain his calm but I then heard a chilling voice behind me.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

I was frozen to the spot as Lucius Malfoy – so much more frightening up close – walked around me to stand behind Draco. The comparison between them was uncanny and I hoped with all my heart that Lucius Malfoy was not Draco's future.

"Lucius," Mr Weasley acknowledged with a cold nod. I tried to catch Draco's eyes but they were fixed coldly at Harry. Needing a distraction from Draco, I was forced to listen to the conversation between the adults.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of a wizard, Malfoy," I heard Mr Weasley say through gritted teeth. It was strange how he was now referring to Lucius Malfoy by last names. But then again, Draco had no trouble calling me 'Granger', as though we hadn't been friends for almost a year.

"Clearly," Lucius said and that was some sort of disgust in his voice. I watched and to my horror, his eyes were on my parents with great dislike. "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower – "

His sentence was left incomplete as Mr Weasley had lunged at him. The next few seconds, there were a lot of banging and confusion and roars. It seemed like there were people everywhere, robes flying in disarray but one pale face stood motionless in the image.

Draco had taken one step back and he was looking at me. _Really_ looking at me. Seeing me as the friend who was ready to defy the world with him. But his expression was unreadable and it was starting to make me nervous how he was looking at me and not his father who was in some tangled combat.

I was suddenly pulled back and raised my head to see Ron pulling me away from the tangle of Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy. I looked back to Draco but his eyes were no longer fixated on mine but at the freckled hand that was holding my sleeve. Strangely feeling hot, I shrugged away from Ron's hand and barked at him to get his father to stop.

"I feel like joining him," Ron declared viciously and I found myself grabbing at _his_ sleeve to prevent him from joining in the fiasco. I didn't dare glance back at Draco.

Thankfully, everything returned back to normal when Hagrid appeared and tore the two adults apart with ease. Perhaps 'normal' was the wrong word to use. Lucius Malfoy's lean frame was shaking with fresh anger.

"Here, girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you – "

He thrust a book at Ginny and wrenching himself from Hagrid's large fist, he beckoned for Draco to follow him.

I kept my eyes on my shoes, so no-one could see the tears seeping out the corner of my eyes. Anyone who saw would think I was crying from fright but the truth was…they were tears of heartbreak.

…..

Unfortunately the fight between the two wizards was still fresh in my parents' mind when we departed from Diagon Allley.

"Wasn't that young blonde your friend?" my dad asked as he started the engine of our car.

Like I said, I was a terrible liar and I was grateful I wouldn't be lying to my parents once again.

"Not anymore," I murmured and the sadness in my voice was too hard to mask.

…

I frowned as I found myself walking back up the train still without either Harry or Ron. I have asked every compartment (except the one occupied by Draco and I was quite positive that my best friends could not be with _him_) and each person I asked said they had no idea where they were. The Weasleys did not look concerned except Ginny, but she was new to Hogwarts and was finding almost everything concerning.

So taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door of the only compartment I had not inspected. I didn't know whether I was blessed or not, when the door wasn't locked.

It was _almost_ exactly like last year when I first met Draco Malfoy. His appearance was still the same – perhaps he was a bit taller – and he was sitting wedged between Crabbe and Goyle (both who looked like they have grown a foot taller since the break). The difference between this scenario and last year's was that Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were also present.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked wrinkling her nose. I've never liked her and today wasn't going to be any different. It wasn't fair that she was a girl who could be seen with Draco in public.

"I'm looking for Harry and Ron," I said stiffly, placing my gaze on hers so I didn't have to look at Draco.

"Why would they be here?" Blaise asked and I steeled myself before facing him. However, he was not as cold as most Slytherins; Blaise had more of a speculating look on his face.

"They're nowhere else on the train," I said, and I realised how pathetic I sounded.

"Perhaps they don't want you to find them," came the lazy drawl from Draco. Did I have to look at him? Yes, since he was the speaker. I ignored the painful thumps of my heart as I recalled all the bad memories at Diagon Alley. That was the past. I had to forget about it.

"You can always join us," Blaise said and I looked at him with surprise. There just wasn't enough time to hide the surprise from my face. Blaise wasn't speaking in a joking manner either; he was speaking indifferently…like it was a normal gesture to invite _me_ to sit with _them_.

But Blaise retracted his words when Draco shot him a death glare that I could feel without looking at Draco himself. Somehow the glare seemed to char at my fragile heart even though it wasn't directed at me.

"They're not here so leave!" Pansy snapped, glaring at me with great distaste. The funniest thing was that I was unaffected by _her_ glare but Draco's glare to Blaise made me want to crawl into a corner and wallow in my own miseries.

Somehow the thought made the corner of my lips rise, which made Pansy's glare intensify (which did not affect me in the slightest, I might add), and she snarled, "Get your filthy Mud – "

She never finished her sentence because Draco suddenly stood up and the expression on his face would make his previous glare more like a grin. Because the look on his face right now was downright frightening that I had to look away. However, the image would be forever seared in my memory. Draco looked _livid_, like he could actually _kill_ someone and at that moment, he resembled Lucius Malfoy more than I thought he ever would.

"_Don't_ ever think your much better, Parkinson, not all of your line is littered with pureness," Draco hissed in a low voice that somehow made his threat deadlier. I flinched at his tone even though he wasn't talking to me once again. It was funny how the heart works.

Pansy shrank back from his enraged gaze and she started to blink her eyes rapidly. Normally I would feel sympathy as I knew what it was like to feel Draco's wrath but Pansy was an exception. She already _had_ him; she didn't have to work for their friendship. Not that I was friends with Draco after all.

I also had no idea what his sentence meant but I knew a warning when I heard one. And I did not want to stay any longer with an angry, Lucius-clone Draco.

"Uh…see you," I mumbled, quickly scurrying from the carriage. Draco was still standing when I left, his left hand twitching a few seconds, if I must add.

I entered an empty carriage and let out a big sigh. Okay, Hermione, clear your thoughts. Forget about the weird encounter with Draco in the compartment just then, EPSEICALLY the look on his face. Think about Harry and Ron. Missing.

But no matter what I did, I still saw Draco glower at Pansy as if he had never hated someone so fiercely as her before.

When my door slid open, I had thought it was finally Harry and Ron joining me but it was actually Draco. And my throat went dry and I saw the image of him terrorising Pansy replaying in my head.

He locked the door behind him and sat at the seat opposite me. Still unspeaking. Not even looking at me. But I could see the tremble still in his left hand.

"Someone will see us together," I finally choked out, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"The ones who would give the biggest headache are Potter and Weasley and they're not here," Draco said stiffly, still looking at something on the floor.

I immediately shot up from my chair demanded, "Where are they, Malfoy?"

Draco flinched and finally looked up at me. I gulped and my finger dug into my robes in case I needed my wand. How could this boy sitting in front of me be my Draco?

"I don't know," he said shortly. "But I haven't seen them since…the bookshop and I take your word that they're not here. And honestly, I don't care even if you do. They're _both_ missing so probably scheming something devious and if it was something horrible like you imagine, Dumbledore would already know and some spell would be cast to quickly whisk the train to the safety of Hogwarts. That's a _fact_."

Draco was right, of course. It seemed that he would always be right. His words did remind me of some decree I read a few weeks ago: In any danger, the train would indeed be quickly transported to Hogwarts (despite the amount of magic it required). And if something _did_ happen to Harry or Ron, I was sure we were bound to found out.

"Then why are you here?" I asked sullenly, my anger quickly evaporating. The rolls of anguish were radiating off him and it affected me more than I thought it would. It was almost as if I could _feel_ his pain. Even though I didn't know why he was in pain in the first place.

"To apologise and…" his voice trailed off as he looked away from my expectant eyes. My heart did some sort of joyful leap when he said 'apologise'. Apologise to what? I wasn't quite sure. "I think I was wrong."

I took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Draco, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He looked back up at me and the agony in his eyes was almost unbearable. Whatever it was that he was experiencing, a twelve-year-old should not be. He was still so young. We both were.

"I want to apologise for the way I acted at Diagon Alley. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that not when…not after what we went through to keep our friendship a secret. I also want to apologise for the rudeness of Parkinson, she's a disgrace to all Pure – and that's why I want to admit I'm wrong. Perhaps we can be friends after all."

His speech was broken in most parts that I had to strain my ears to understand what he was saying. I think he wanted to be friends again? That was all I gathered from what he said, and all that mattered to me.

"You don't have to apologise, I understand," I heard myself say in a soothing voice. _Soothing_. Because Draco looked vulnerable in that second and I couldn't stand that. "We're friends, Draco, so of course we fight."

I grinned at him, masking the pain I felt for all those times I thought he was lost to me forever. Draco smiled back tentatively and moved so instead of sitting opposite me, he was now sitting besides me. Warmth spread throughout me at his closeness.

"Curls," he murmured and tugged at my hair. I squealed at the unexpected action then burst into laughter.

"Shh," he hushed, his silver eyes growing large but with amusement. "Someone might've seen me walk in and why Hermione Granger laughs at Draco Malfoy's presence will baffle them."

I smiled back, loving how he was smiling back at me and how he was playfully tugging at my hair. Timidly, I reached out and ran two fingers through his hair. His pretty eyes seemed to flutter and he let out a peaceful sigh.

"Definitely silk," I confirmed, reluctantly removing my hand. His hair was unbelievably soft and silky.

"I should get back before they suspect something," he whispered. He pulled back and I longed for his hands playing with my hair again.

"Then go," I ushered, playfully bumping my shoulders with his.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked and I could've sworn there was hesitation is his voice.

"Draco," I said with a mock-dramatic sigh. "It would be safest if I was by myself; _away _from you so no-one would suspect the world is in disorder."

"You're right," he said and he stood up. He glanced back at me, a smile still dancing in his silver eyes. "If I hear anything about Potter or Weasley, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

I watched as he unlocked the door. A pause. Then he turned back and trapped me in those turbulent eyes I have grown accustomed to.

"Astronomy Tower, like always?"

I grinned back at him.

"Like always," I confirmed.

…

Everything seemed peaceful for once and I let the happiness seep into my body, warring away any conflicts I had. Yes, Ron and Harry flew in a _car_ but being who they were, could I expect anything differently? And Ron did get a Howler and the mortification on his face was a good enough punishment.

Another reason why I was in a good mood was that we had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Mr Lockhart this afternoon. To be in the presence of your idol is a wonderful feeling indeed.

I was broken from my dreamy haze when I heart Draco's voice, this time laced with scorn.

"_Signed photos? _You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?"

He was accompanied by those annoying cronies but I was secretly glad Pansy wasn't with them. A crowd had quickly formed around Harry and Colin Creevy, the photographer.

Draco used this opportunity to continue to shout.

"Everyone queue up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

It seemed mighty strange to me that Draco acted immature around Harry but when he was with me, he was a silent brooding character who seemed to be a lot older than he actually was.

"No I'm not," Harry hissed angrily. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Like always, when there was some sort of tiff between my friends, I would never say anything. And I knew it had something to do with displeasing Draco. Wasn't I completely twisted?

"You're just jealous," Colin suddenly piped. This skinny boy had more courage than me.

"Jealous?" Draco echoed, his normally pretty face scrunched up with disgust. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyly sniggered as if Draco was the funniest clown in the world. It was like those two had an automatic button that would make them follow all of Draco's commands.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," Ron spat, which caused Crabbe's laughter to cease. Instead, Crabbe was now cracking his knuckles menacingly; funnily enough, I preferred him laughing.

"Be careful, Weasley," Draco warned. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." Encouraged by those pathetic Fifth year girls, Draco suddenly spoke in a shrill, voice: "_If you put another toe out of line…"_

My hands clenched around the book I was reading. I wasn't sure whether I would be able to stand witnessing Draco, _my friend_, ridiculing my _other_ friends.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," Draco continued. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house."

Ron suddenly withdrew his wand, his hand shaking with fury. I was filled with the same amount of rage but luckily I spot Mr Lockhart making his way over.

"Look out," I whispered urgently, snapping my book shut.

Our small circle dispersed as our new Defence teacher came and quickly diminished all our anger. Of course, he paid most of his attention to Harry, which gave me a chance to shoot Draco a disappointed look.

He touched his left index finger to his right thumb before turning away (a satisfied smirk on his face, if I must add). Surprisingly, Draco knew the basics of sign-language and what he just communicated was the vowel 'A', which meant Astronomy Tower. Oh, was I going to give him a piece of my mind tonight.

…

"I can't believe you keep ridiculing Harry!" I continued to rage in the dark Astronomy Tower. Draco had been politely watching me while I gave him a lecture. "You accuse your Slytherin friends to be immature but you're a hundred times worse!"

"Excuse me, Hermione," Draco finally intervened. He looked calm and slightly smug, which made me the whole lot angrier. "If I'm to say anything in my defence, it is this: To a mere observer, it indeed looked like Potter was giving out signed autographs."

"So you decided to attract the attention of everyone else?" I screeched incredulously.

"A lot of people, for some unknown reason that you might know, _like_ Potter. They would be ecstatic to prove they have actually met him." Draco continued in the same peaceful manner.

"You're impossible," I finally sighed and sat down at the nearest bench with a huff.

"I thought we decided not to talk about your friends when we're alone," Draco said as he took the seat next to me.

"Yeah, well, you kind of make that impossible when you're making fun of them every opportunity you can," I said hotly, ignoring just how close he was. I didn't have to turn my head to feel him shrug.

"It's just a little fun, no-one got hurt," he replied.

"But it's still completely unnecessary," I retorted.

"Tell me, Hermione." His voice was no longer carefree and I stiffened at the serious tone. "Would you ever scold them if _I _was ridiculed?"

Even if I lied, Draco would know the truth.

"I can't because I'm supposed to hate you," I finally said after a pause.

"And do you?"

"No," I said truthfully. But at times, I do wonder whether it would be easier if I did.

"That proves my point," Draco said and he actually sounded smug. What point he was referring to? Only he knew.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"_We_ both know the truth about each other but conceal it from the others. And to do that, we must act the way they expect us to," he said slowly as if I was actually a Squib.

"So…that gives you the right to poke fun at Harry?" I asked. I felt him shrug besides me once again.

"To a certain degree, people might wonder why I suddenly admire Potter after I constantly declare my hate for him. So…sometimes, you have to act your part convincingly too." His voice sort of trailed off at the last sentence.

"What are you talking about?" I repeated once again. Perhaps I was a Squib if I have to keep asking him what on earth he was talking about.

"When I 'ridicule' Harry, you never run to his defence. Ron does all the time but then again I do 'ridicule' him too. People might suspect you having a crush on me or something," Draco explained.

I hoped he couldn't see the blush crawling up my face and was glad at the darkness in the Astronomy Tower. A crush on Draco? As if! He was just a friend! But I found myself not disputing his words.

"Well, ridicule me too then so I can actually defend myself," I said.

"Okay," Draco said and he took a hesitant breath. "But know I don't mean it, okay? We have to act our parts convincingly."

"Well, I suppose I can always question your true motive when we meet back in the Astronomy Tower," I said with a playful smirk. I was rewarded with a chuckle.

"If you insist," he said just as playfully but than his mirth disappeared. "So next time its Potter gang and mine, we throw a tantrum at each other."

"Okay," I said, hoping the fear wasn't evident in my voice. What would he say to me? Even if he says he doesn't mean it, the words might dig straight into my heart.

"I don't know what I'd say, cos honest to Merlin, you're quite flawless," Draco said sincerely.

"Ha, thanks," I said, my voice with a hint of sarcasm. Draco had never complimented me before and I wasn't sure how I was to respond.

"Don't hate me." This time Draco sounded fearful. I almost laugh at the irony.

"I already said I don't," I said.

Draco suddenly took my hand in his. His fingers seemed longer but they were still smooth and warm. His hands were a different type of 'silk' compared to his hair.

"Until next time, Hermione," he said, giving my hand a painful squeeze. It was the sort of pain I knew I could endure for the rest of my life if I must.

"Until next time, Draco," I said, squeezing his hand with all the energy I could muster. Until next time, I wouldn't be able to breathe properly.

…..

Now was the time. Now was the _time!_ And I secretly hoped a lightening would appear or something so I wouldn't have to face Draco. What would he say to me in front of all my friends and all his friends? What would _I_ say? Aside from his sometimes immaturity, he was quite flawless too. Perfect, in fact.

Ron and I made our way over to Harry, who was with Draco and the rest of the Slytherin team. Draco was standing at the front as if _he_ was the leader even though he was shorter than most of the team. In some ways, Draco did look like a leader.

"What's happening?" Ron demanded. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?"

"I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley," Draco drawled and there was triumph in his silver eyes. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought the team."

Honestly, the brooms the Slytherin team pulled out looked quite ordinary to me. But Ron gaped with a gob-smacked expression so I assumed that they weren't just ordinary broomsticks.

"Good, aren't they?" Draco asked, running a slim finger down his broom. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleensweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them."

_Now's your chance, Hermione! _I knew it was now or never to chide Draco but I was also panicked at the thought. Why couldn't _he_ be the first to attack me? But as the Slytherin team roared with laughter, I knew I wasn't only just sticking up for my friends but the Gryffindor team too.

"At least no-one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," I said, trying to look defiant. If I succeeded, only Merlin knows. "_They _got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Draco's face twitched and he knew what I was playing at. Blood was pounding so furiously in my ears I was afraid I wouldn't hear what he said. What if everything backfired? What if I wasn't convincing enough?

"No-one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he said coldly.

Mudblood? I had no idea what that meant but most of the others did. Harry was just as dumbfounded as me while the twins jumped on top of Flint (who had jumped in front of Draco for protection). People were shrieking, climbing on top of each other and they only stopped when there was a loud bang.

It took me a second to realise Ron had tried to cast a spell with his broken wand and it backfired on him.

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" I asked alarmed, kneeling next to him. His only response was slugs crawling out his mouth.

I ignored the Slytherins howling with laughter (mainly Draco because I knew I had to face him in the Astronomy Tower later) as Harry and I decided to take him to Hagrid's.

And it was there, in Hagrid's comfy hut, that I learnt the meaning of 'Mudblood'. I thought I would be hurt, furious, vengeful but instead, all I felt was hurt.

…

"I know what it means," I said quietly as I closed the door behind me.

Draco turned around and he looked stricken. It was a different look to the malice on his face on the train but it was still just as alarming.

"Is that what Pansy was going to call me?" I asked taking a step closer.

"I didn't mean it!" he suddenly exploded, anguish in his grey eyes. In two strides, he was in front of me and taking both my hands in his. For once, the warmth doesn't spread throughout my body. I just feel numb. "You _know_ I don't mean it and I'm…I'm so _sorry_ for saying _that_, sometimes I feel like…like I want to strangle myself or something because this…_guilt_ it's slowly…damn it, Hermione, please forgive me."

I have never seen pleading in his eyes before and it was strange. Almost as if I don't know Draco Malfoy after all.

"There's nothing to forgive if you don't mean it," I heard myself say.

His grip on my hands was beginning to be unbearable and I fought the urge to pull them away. A one last chance to put a bridge between us.

"I'd do anything," Draco continued to _plead_. "Won't say anything to Potter or Weasley again. Forfeit my spot on in Quidditch."

"You'll do all that just for me to forgive you?" I asked dubiously.

"_Yes_," he breathed and for a second I thought he'd rest his forehead on mine. "Because what do I do when you're _gone_? When one day, what you call me is what you actually feel? That I _am_ a _ferret_? That when you – "

I surprised myself by pulling out one hand to place two fingers on his lips. They were silk too.

"It's okay, Draco, we had to been convincing," I whispered. I wanted to cry but I didn't know why. I had never cried in front of him before. It was a sign of weakness and sometimes Draco seemed like the strongest person I knew. "It worked. No-one would suspect we're friends."

Draco smiled against my fingers but they didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Forgive me?" he asked when I removed my fingers. I also took a step back because all these other emotions I never knew I had were starting so surface when I was so close to him.

"Like I said, there's nothing to forgive if you don't mean what you said," I repeated.

"But you look so br – " Draco trailed off and cleared his throat. "So we're still, okay then? Still friends? What happened today was something to solidify our friendship?"

"Yes," I whispered quietly.

The truth was when I learnt the meaning, I realised just how different we were. And if Draco called everyone who were Muggle-borns 'Mudblood', why was I an exception?

Pain still marred his grey eyes.

"I thought you knew I was only joking, we agreed on that last week," Draco said softly. "But perhaps I was too harsh. But I promise you, Hermione Granger, I will win your trust again. If I had known how…_serious_ it would be if I said that word, I never would."

"It's okay," I tried to soothe but it sounded fake to my ears. Draco knew my words were fake too.

"I'm sorry, Curls," Draco murmured. As he brushed past me, he lightly tugged at one of my curls before leaving.

When I heard his footsteps fade, I let the tears I was holding in trail down my face.

Why couldn't he see it? He was hiding who he wanted to be just to be my _friend_? We shared different beliefs, different pasts, different _race_. How can two people be friends if in doing so, so many other people would be hurt in the process?

…..

It has been a few weeks since he called me 'Mudblood', but things were different. I decided to stop our meetings in the Astronomy Tower because it felt pointless. Somehow I was lifeless around him; I was just waiting for the day he finally realised our friendship was futile. I couldn't _stand_ that thought so I decided to end our friendship.

Draco had looked stricken at my suggestion but it had quickly morphed into anger. And then he became what I always feared; became the monster Harry and Ron saw in him.

He had hissed, "You really are just a Mudblood, who thinks you're better than everyone else. I hid for you, lied for you, went against my beliefs – all for what? To be trampled by someone inferior like you? I don't think so."

Then he brushed past me leaving me alone in the Astronomy Tower. I didn't cry that time because all the tears I had for us were already drained in the last couple of weeks.

So I gulped when I finally saw him push through the crowd to gaze at the immobile cat with glee. This time, if he ever said anything, it wouldn't be a _joke_. It would be real; speaking from deep within his heart.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" he shouted. His words no longer affected me, not that I would give him the satisfaction of wincing when he uttered that word.

Because he and I were too different. It just took me this long to realise.

So I looked at him with coldness; that signature glare that I had learnt from him.

….

It was easy to hate Draco Malfoy after that. Back then, I said I didn't hate him and back then, it was the truth. But now, I was quite sure I despised him.

Watching the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was one of the most dreadful experiences I ever had. I was gnawing at my fingers as Harry dived and manoeuvred on his broomstick but I couldn't help looking at the Slytherin Seeker either.

That annoyed me so I muttered, "I hope he falls." Ron agreed from besides me but I was sure the reason why we wanted Draco to fall was for different reasons.

But then I saw that bewitched Bludger that was constantly attacking Harry. It didn't take a genius to work out who bewitched it or _why._ Draco was a coward after all, if that was the only way for him to catch the Snitch.

Ron and I were standing nervously as Madam Pomfrey fed poor Harry some Skele-Gro. Honestly, I was a bit miffed that Lockhart removed Harry's bones but I wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"We won, though," Ron said with a grin. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face…he looked ready to kill."

See what I mean when I say my best friends knew Draco Malfoy better than I did?

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," I said through clenched teeth.

"We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," Harry sighed. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff…"

"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," Ron said with horror.

For the first time, I decided _all_ Slytherins were the snake that represents them.

…

At times, I found that I hated myself for still _caring_ about that 'ferret'. Today was one of the days.

This duelling club was a fabulous idea by Lockhart until Snape decided to pair Harry and Draco together. And I knew it was stupid that I cared about Draco's safety as much as Harry's, even when I found myself in a headlock from Millicent Bulstrode.

Luckily, Harry – Merlin bless him – yanked at Bulstrode's thick arms to allow me to breathe. I didn't dare look at Draco though, he was probably laughing.

Of course my attention was focused back on Harry and Draco when those two were asked to demonstrate a duel in front of all the students. Of _course_, it had to be them.

But Draco was pushed to the back of my mind when it was discovered that Harry was a Parselmouth. After all, Harry needed me more than Draco ever did.

….

When Christmas arrived, I blamed fidgetiness on producing the Polyjuice Potion tonight. That was a lie of course.

Because last year, I got a present from Draco. This year? Nothing. My present to him? Drinking Polyjuice Potion to uncover his 'deep, dark secrets'.

It really was funny how things worked out.

And I didn't know whether it was sheer unluckiness, when I turned out to be a _cat_…

….

I never thought I'd enjoy being in a hospital but it was a peaceful change. The rumours of my disappearance never reached my ears (Harry and Ron tactlessly tried to convince me there were no rumours) and I was grateful. Sometimes rumours do hurt.

But I was mortified when Draco Malfoy had somehow managed to sneak in. Catching me looking somewhere between a monster and a cat. I wanted to cry at the humiliation but I had _never_ cried in front of him and I wasn't going to start now.

"What…happened?" the ferret (funny, because _he_ wasn't the one who looked like an animal) asked, his face paler than usual.

Like I could tell him. That my friends and I were spying on him. But what could I say? What was a decent excuse?

"Get out," I hissed. "I'll call Madam Pomfrey back in here!"

"Tell me what happened, Hermione," he said quietly. There was no teasing in his face, just seriousness.

"I don't want you to see me like this," I continued to hiss, my voice rising higher.

"Well, I have," he said, his eyes blazing with determination. "Was it…the Chamber?"

I couldn't help letting out a snort; very unlady-like I know. But I simply didn't _care_ about him anymore. Or that's what I've been telling myself.

"Like you care," I scoffed.

"I do," he said seriously and swallowed. Somehow I gulped too, ignoring how painfully my heart was beating behind my ribs. "I tried to warn you."

"Warn me?" I asked in disbelief. "When?"

"With the caretaker's cat, I said your kind will be next," he said. He took a hesitant step closer so if he wanted to, he could touch me. Yet, all of me was covered in fur. I refused to look in a mirror but I could _feel_ those disgusting black hairs poking out of my pores.

"Oh, right," I said sarcastically. "That's what you meant when you screamed 'Mudblood'."

I had a stab of satisfaction seeing him flinch but this time I did when he put a pale hand on the black hairs of my fur.

"You weren't talking to me and I didn't know how else to warn you," he said.

"Thanks for the heads-up," I said turning my massive cat-like head away. For some stupid reason, I was more affected by his words than the thought of him catching me in such a state.

"This is serious, Hermione!" he snapped, his fingers digging into my fur. "You could…"

"What?" I snapped back. "Is there something worse than turning into a _cat_?"

If Draco suspected the reason why I was an animal was due to the Chamber, it was best it was kept that way.

"You know there is," he said after a long pause. He relaxed his fingers and after a few seconds, he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry for how I acted for the couple of weeks. Please get well soon."

He left after that but not before leaving a lilac Muggle Get-Well-Soon card on my bed. How he managed to get a _Muggle_ card, I don't know.

I panicked when Ron discovered the gold Get Well card from Lockhart but luckily Draco's was pressed close to my heart so neither Harry nor Ron could find it if they tried.

….

Two weeks after I was released from the Hospital Wing, I realised I was a lot better at lying. You see, my dearest Gryffindor friends believed that my giggles and excitement was due to all the enthusiasm Lockhart poured into Valentine's Day.

That was only partly true. Because Draco Malfoy had sent me a Valentine.

It was the early in the morning and I was entering the Dining Hall for breakfast before a surly-dwarf halted my advanced.

"There you are!" the dwarf muttered gruffly. "I was told to deliver your Valentine in private but you're always flanked by those two little boys."

He passed me a massive pink card – equivalent to a size A3 paper, and that was unopened – which was adorned with red roses to spell 'My Valentine'. As I tentatively opened the card, I recognised the neat handwriting and I realised it detailed all of Draco's favourite memories shared with me. I didn't realise there were so many.

"Thank-you," I gushed at the dwarf, reaching awkwardly with one hand (the card was quite big) to shake his hand.

"I'm not done," he said gruffly. "I was to sing this to you:  
_Curls, let's no longer live in denial  
Our friendship is indeed divine  
And I miss the way you smile  
So today, be my Valentine"_

"Did…um…my Valentine come up with the song?" I asked, blushing deeply.

"Yeah, he did," came the gruff reply. "No sense of how to make a rhyme at all."

And to the dwarf's horror, I squeezed him into a hug, wishing that I was hugging Draco instead.

…..

My suspicions were confirmed that it was a Basilisk when I landed in the hospital Petrified. I wonder whether it was a cruel joke that I could still hear and see what happening.

I had drunk a Potion that was supposed to make me immune to a Basilisk's stare, but I'm only twelve so I assume the Potion wasn't successful. Just partly successful. That although I appeared Petrified, I could still sense everything around me if I wasn't asleep.

I was aware of Ron and Harry's worried visits, the way Madam Pomfrey scowled at them as I wasn't aware of them and then I heard those footsteps and I knew that signature walk. Draco Malfoy.

The darkness of the Hospital Wing confirmed it was the osHhlate hours we would meet in the Astronomy Tower. After Valentine's Day, we had rebuilt our friendship again.

I was immobilised as Draco drifted in my vision and then out. Since my eyes were fixed to one spot, I could only see him if he drifted into that line of vision.

But I heard him all the same.

"How could _you_, Hermione? I warned you to stay safe and you get attacked? Do you understand how _hard_ it is to pretend I like this? I have to tell all the Slytherins that I'm glad you're in hospital and that I wished you were…Damn it, Hermione! Why didn't you listen to me?"

I was glad he was sitting on the side so I couldn't see him. There was anguish in his voice and I almost thought I could hear _tears_. Gosh, how I wished I could close my eyes at that moment.

I heard Draco take a deep sigh and then I felt something soft press into my frozen left hand. A kiss. _Draco Malfoy_ had kissed my hand. It this was some sort of fairytale, I would be awakened but no. I was still immobile.

"Madam Pomfrey says it's pointless to talk to a Petrified person, that they can't sense anything. I don't care. Better to try then nothing, right? Please get better, Hermione."

I heard a sound between a chuckle and a sob before he swept his fingers lightly across my cheek and then I heard those footsteps fade away.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would free me from being trapped in this immobilisation. But of course, that only happens in fairytales.

…..

I heard all of Harry and Ron's adventure after I was released from hospital once again. The most shocking news was Lockhart erasing his memories. It made me shudder to think that people aren't who they seem.

So when I met up with Draco one last time before the holidays, I was a bit cautious.

"You're back!" he cried happily in a very unlike-Malfoy way. But he didn't seem to care as he beamed at me.

"I am," I said with a smile. Who was I kidding? Be cautious with Draco? That Draco has some sort of hidden agenda? Who _cares _at this moment? I was better – able to move for once – and Draco looked as if he had a whole week lined up with Christmases.

"That just made my day," he practically sang. "Potter tricked Father into releasing Dobby but who cares? We could always get another one."

"Dobby? He's _your_ house-elf?" I asked in disbelief. Happiness seemed to drain from my body and I was back to feeling dread again.

"Yeah," he said, watching the emotions on my face change with alarm. "What about it?"

"_He_ was the one who forced Harry and Ron to fly in a car and the Bludger…" I trailed off as I saw darkness cross Draco's features.

"Ah, yes, that," he spat. "You don't know how _furious_ I am at Father for plotting what he did. How _stupid_. What if he got caught? Practically under Dumbledore's nose! I didn't realise my _family_ had a part in opening the Chambers."

He shook his head in disgust and my heart went out to him. Although I knew it was hard to trust everyone, Draco just realised his trust with his Father wasn't complete.

"You didn't know," I comforted.

"Well I should've," Draco said angrily. "How can I not _know_ what my family's like?"

I didn't want to admit that his family seemed like the ones who dwelled in the Dark Arts, but what could I say?

"But you're a good person, Draco, that's what matters," I soothed, attempting to change the subject.

Draco stared at me for a long second; those silver eyes penetrating into my soul, penetrating through any façade I attempted. But I was open with Draco.

"Am I?"

"Yes," I said with certainty and exactly like last year, I linked our hands together.

"It's because you're here," he mumbled, a faint tinge of pink colouring his cheeks. "You remind me."

"And I will always be here," I promised.

"You promise, Hermione?"

"I do, I would even take the Unbreakable Vow to prove it," I declared boldly. How could I _not_ be there for Draco? He already seemed like a part of me.

"Thanks, Hermione, I'm counting on that. That if I'm ever…lost…you'll help me find my way again."

And I was hoping that day will never come, where Draco is in darkness. Because perhaps I might not have the strength to find help him find the light. Perhaps he'll pull me into the darkness with him.

But one of us had to be strong and one of us had to hope. And if wasn't Draco, it'll be me.

#(-_^)#

_Ending Note: Thank-you if you managed to read all that! To be honest, it seemed like a combination of one-shots! Please review to let me know what you think! the button is only just below!_


End file.
